Some animals such as cats tend to naturally claw at or scratch home furnishings. If allowed to continue, such activity can significantly deface and even damage the furniture. Animals also defecate and meander in unwanted places. There are a number of methods for deterring many types of animals from causing and engaging in unwanted activity.
Prior art devices include those shown in Italy Patent No. 590,156, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,146 to Anhäuser, et al.; Claws and All: Living With Your Cat, Your Furniture, and Your Peace of Mind, Rachel Lamb from the Spring 1996 HSUS News, © 1996 the HSUS; and Basic Training for Your Cat, © 1995 Bohnenkamp, Perfect Paws, Inc.